Phase
by Shiroi Usagi-San
Summary: Crossover The era of ninja have ended and Naruto embarks on adventures to other worlds. Follow Naruto as he gets himself into trouble and explore the wonders of other anime and manga dimensions Multiple worlds MM and MF. Bleach
1. Chapter 1

3/19/07

Warnings: There will be a mixture of both yaoi and heter pairings. There may be possible lime-ish moment is the future in which case I will provide a link to the full version. This is a major crossover story with multiple anime/manga stories. However I can promise that there will not be more than 2 at any same time. This is a Naruto centric story, but only the future can tell if other Naruto character will appear. Possible dimension to appear in the future is subject to my whim, but I am not all opposed to suggestions. This is un-beta-ed

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the characters featured in this story.

* * *

Prologue

Time changes everything. The shifting of the landscape, the rise and fall of civilizations all change with the flow of time. Only few remain unaffected by time; corruption, hope, and one lone man who have walked the shinobi plains for centuries. Although, he is no longer just a normal man, for he is the incarnate of the once great nine tailed demon fox. This human-demon hybrid was not always the way he is now, once a long time ago he was a ninja boy chosen at birth to house the spirit of the nine tailed demon fox. He was shunned by others all though is childhood, but he had great ambitions. He strived to be the strongest ninja in his village, to be Hokage, to be able to protect all though precious to him and to be acknowledged by the populace of Konohagakure despite their prejudice.

Time passed and though struggle, tragedy, bloodshed and happiness the boy grew up into a highly respected ninja of his village. Rokudiame Hokage they once called him, the protector of Konoha, but that was a in the distant past. Even after stepping down from his position of Hokage, the man continued to protect the village from a distance.

Peace stayed constant in the village and as time flowed change came with it. Younger generations took place of the old and traditions of ninja practice gave way to technology, capitalist trade and slowly ninjas are but bed time stories told to entertain children. The constant protector stayed hidden watching as everything changed, but he stayed youthful and untouched by the flow of time. During his eighteenth birthday with his coming of age triggered the complete soul merging with his demon tenant, but remained a conscious presence after the merging. One after another, he witnessed his precious people pass with old age until they have all gone. This man continue on and is known tough out the centuries by many names, but his most truest title is Uzumaki Naruto Rokudiame Hokage of Konohagakure.

Chapter 1

Deep in the still untouched parts to the forest near Konoha laid a young man with long blond hair tied up high into a pony tail twirling his finger making the vines near him dance. "Nee…oniisama, I am bored. And there is nothing to do. Even the awesomeness of making plants and flower look pretty and dance is getting boring." "Nee…nee dattebayo!"

"Stop that insistent whining kit! You've been whining about being bored for the past three decades," growled a deep voice from within the man's mind.

"But it's so boring. There is nothing to do and nothing really interesting to learn here anymore. There aren't even ninjas to fight or train with." Naruto exclaimed while sitting up right and huffing in annoyance.

"It's not my fault this world is deteriorating into a worthless waste land of simple minded greed driven mongrels. If you are so bored go kill something or pick up a suitable partner and rut around." The ancient being suggests.

Sputtering in embarrassment and disbelief, the man can only gap indignantly at the demon's suggestions. By no means is Naruto inexperienced with the act of sex or even the act of killing, he was a ninja after all. But no matter how long time has passed Naruto has continued to retain is somewhat naïve ideals and innocent optimistic nature.

"B-but that's … umm… iyada. Some of them can be descendents of any of my friends and that's…that's so wrong! How 'bout we play the 'I spy' game again."

"Stupid silly thing, it has been centuries. Those so call descendents of your long deceased friends are no different than any stranger you can pick out of the crowd. And lastly No, I refuse to play that ridiculous game of yours. I hard to believe you have not gotten sick of that after playing if for almost a century."

Being an ageless demon has its advantages; one of such is limitless patience. However, even limitless patience can get grated down to even affect the Kyuubi after centuries of dealing with Naruto's behavior and right now the thin threads holding Kyuubi's sanity together is near its breaking point. Just one more little push is needed and Naruto is just about to give the helping hand.

"I don't care. I am not about to pick up a random man or woman for a brief rut or kill. And what is wrong with the 'I spy' game? It's fun! Okay now I'll start. I spy with my little eyes. Um… something …orangey-red, now guess what it is!"

Right then those thing threads holding the Kyuubi together snapped. "Argh…! For the thousandth time it's me okay. And also you can't technically see me right now so that is pointless. This is it; we are moving on to else where to keep you preoccupied." The fox demon practically screamed. If it were possible Kyuubi would have tried to rip is fur out in frustration or smashed his head against something, but sadly that is not possible for he is but a conscious presence.

Tilting his head in confusion, Naruto tries to process what was just said to him. "Huh..? Where are we going? We have already been to every part of the continents" He inquires.

"Not any where on the continents, but to other plains of existence or dimensions as you may know them," the demon explained.

"Is that even possible? I mean how about that thing that causes problems...eeh… what is it called again time pora…paresoc…parasox thing."

If one was to call Naruto dumb, they would be completely wrong. Sure, he had a difficult time in his childhood, but that is more on the fault of his upbringing than his mental abilities. After his resignation from the position of Hokage, Naruto spend his free time learning anything and everything he can get his hands on. He even spent twenty years pondering on the philosophy of which came first the chicken or the egg and even published a book on it. With so much learned knowledge in his head, his is bound to forget some things.

"First of all its 'time paradox" and secondly that only pertains to time travel not dimension travel. Lastly, how do you expect ageless being such as my self to say in one world for all eternity? We as eternal beings have the ability to cross dimensions, however we can only move to the present corresponding time in other dimensions. We can't move travel back or forward. Now get ready we are leaving now," the fox explained.

Jumping in shock, Naruto scrambles to gather his few precious belongings. "Wah…wait a minuet let me pack," Naruto exclaims while fumbling about gathering his things and flinging his arm about in exaggerated madness. Suddenly stopping mid-rant Naruto ask, "Eh…just a thought, do you know where we are going to end up?"

"No idea, the jump is completely random. Now times up we are leaving now."

"No…wait…wa…" Suddenly a black portal rips open and Naruto is sucked within. "Ahh...hey this is kind of fun," he realizes while floating weightlessly in a void with swirling images of random places and people. "Hehehe… whee…Eh!" With a sudden lurk Naruto finds him self falling at high speed down towards the ground from very high up. Gracefully from years of mastery, Naruto performs a Kawarimi jutsu to place him self on a tree branch and a log in his place high above the ground. Wincing slightly, he witnesses the sight of the log smashing down to the ground at high velocity shattering into pieces. "Kuso, Kyuubi yaro, you could of landed me in a better position. I could have been pancake like that log if I was not such an awesome ninja.

"Shut up you ex-monkey reject and let me have some peace. You are in some place completely new now, go explore, cause havoc, learn something new or eat every kind of ramen the place can possible have; just don't do anything stupid."

Feeling the connection between them close off, Naruto decide to explore a bit and find out what kind of place he is in. The area seem to be a type of park with a small play area for children and nicely trimmed plants and trees. An odd prickling of energy being emitted in the near vicinity alerts him of another presence in the same park. Heading toward that direction, he comes about a very peculiar scene.

There in the middle of the park is a large black and white creature with a bone like mask and an odd hole through its chest. The creature made low howling and groaning noises as it continues to attack someone with great fervor. Moving closer to get a better view of the situations, Naruto jumps into another tree closer to the action. The man that is getting attacked by the odd creature seems to fairly tall and dressed in white. Assessing the man in white from bottom to top; Naruto pause to wonder, 'A cape? Who the hell would wear a cape?' With further assessment the man is revealed to have pale skin and clean angular features with dark black hair.

Suddenly the man speaks as he seems to pull out a bow but with no arrows. "You can not win hollow. You will crumble under the power of the Quincy."

Recognition hits Naruto like a tone of bricks flying at him at light speed. "Sasuke?"

* * *

The next update will not be for about a week to two. So please don't yell or complain if you don't see a update within the next day. I will respond to any reviews individually, so if you are not a signed in member leave a e-mail address if you want an response.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character featured in this story.

* * *

So far it has not been a very good day for Ishida. Not only did he have to deal with his most hated enemy, shinigami, during normal school hours he had to also deal with random hollows. During the night as he was going down to the local convenient store to pick up some more periwinkle color thread, since he had just run out, he runs into a hollow. Not just any plain hollow either, but a full blown Menos Grande. Yep, it was definitely not a good day at all. Besides, what the hell is a Menos, even if it's just a Gillian, doing here in the middle of a park?

Mentally cursing the injustice of having the worst day ever, he nimbly dodged another attack coming his way. Leaping sharply backwards to gain some distance between him self and the raging Menos, he draws his spirit bow and takes aim at the beast before him. With up most confidence, he pull his bow and arrow taunt ready to fire. "You can not win hollow. You will crumble under the power of the Quincy."

From the rush of the adrenaline and the rumbling noises made from battle, he misses catching the faint whisper of a voice in the wind. If he had paid just a bit more attention, he would have noticed a presence of a spectator hidden among the trees, observing him in mild surprise.

Letting his spirit arrow fly, it hits its target dead center. As the smoke clears and the damage reviled, only a small amount of damage has been made on the overly large hollow. From the assault the hollow howls in anger. The sound resonating deep and chillingly sends a tremor down Ishida's spine. Not that he would show outwardly any affects he felt. Shooting multiple spirit arrows at the roaring hollow only seem to irritate it even more.

After the initial shock of hearing such a familiar voice, Naruto gather enough sense to realize the man down there only resembled Sasuke. When he looked closely there are obvious differences that proved the man was not Sasuke. For one thing, Sasuke definitely did not wear glasses nor would he ever wear a cape.

Turing his attention to the current on going fight, Naruto watches in mild interest. The fight was in no way as spectacular as some of the fights he has seen or fought when he was still back in the shinobi continents, but there are some interesting points. One being, the odd source of energy the Sasuke-look-alike is using. It is definitely not chakra, but not completely different either. The bow and arrow shape manipulations is also quite interesting. Naruto made sure to take note of that and to try it in his free time. Second point of interest being, the creature the Sasuke-look-alike was fighting. The creature was odd in that it had a weird whole in the middle of its body. Scrunching up is brow in mild confusion, Naruto redundantly asks out loud. "What the hell is that thing? I mean it's got a huge hole in it like it had a wrestling match with Sasuke with a Chidori on a bad day."

Focusing more closely on the overly large beast to get a better feel for what the beast is capable of, Naruto frowns. The beast, though somewhat powerful with its size and strength is slow and sluggish in its movements. Besides that, the beast just feels disturbingly wrong. It felt like there is no life in it, only a void of dark emotions such as hate, envy, greed, torment, sadness and uncontrolled bloodlust all rolled into one. At that moment, Naruto decides that this thing should not exist. If the Sasuke-look-alike is not able to take it down, he will step in. Deep in the corner of his mind, Naruto can already imagine Kyuubi oniisama giving him a tongue lashing for what he is about to do.

Peering down at the ongoing fight, Naruto looks for an opportune moment to step in. As the seconds tick on, the Sasuke-look-alike begins to show signs of fatigue. Forming a complete rasengan in one hand; Naruto dashes off his branch towards the wailing beast at high speeds. Driving the spinning orb of chakra into the beast, he tears through the creature completely shredding it from head to toe.

One can not ever say Ishida lacks self confidence in his own power. However, as confident and proud as he is in his abilities; he is at the moment beginning to feel fatigue from trying to take down the Menos that suddenly appeared out of no where. Just as Ishida is about to let out his spirit arrow - which he is sure like the dozen or so spirit arrows before - will finish off the howling creature, a mysterious figure popped out of no where driving what seemed like a whirling ball of blue energy straight though the Menos grinding it up to pieces. Staring in hidden shock, he critically analyzes the man who had completely destroyed the hollow in one attack.

The man, in appearance did not display any form of over whelming power or strengths. In fact, with his bright blond hair and chipper expression the man seemed some what of an idiot. Aside from his some what strange clothes, he seemed quite normal. Of course looks can be deceiving; he himself is a good example of that and Ichigo too. Who would have thought that a gentleman like himself and a thick headed strawberry would have supernatural powers? Shifting his glasses to adjust them into a more comfortable position and brushing off some dust from his outfit, he composes himself to confront the mysterious stranger.

"You, who are you? You should not interfere with another's battle you know. I didn't need your aid nor was it appreciated." Ishida states confidently; doing a very good job hiding this heavy breathing and fatigue.

The blond man gives an exasperated huff. "Che, not only does he look like that asshole he talks like him too," Naruto grumbles to himself. Turning his attention back to the Sasuke-look-alike while making an annoyed look on his face Naruto answers, "Hey you don't need to be rude you! Sheesh, is this how you thank your saviors? Kids these days have no respect for their elders. And the name is Uzumaki Naruto. You can call me Naruto-sama or Uzumaki-sama or better yet Great-and-Magnificent-Uzumaki-Naruto-sama. By the way, who are you?"

Ishida resisted the urge to gape at the strange man in disbelief. Inwardly Ishida thinks to himself, 'Is that man serious? He can be that much older than me, twenty at most, and he expects me to respect him? Is he stupid or something?' Rolling his eyes in annoyance and once again fixing his glasses out of habit when in deep thought or irritation Ishida responds, "Uryuu Ishida. What was that attack you used on the Hollow? Are you a shinigami? Though you don't seem like one."

"Shinigami? Do I look like a big ugly soul sucking summon to you? Any way now that I have saved your pretty boy ass, I am leaving to explore town." Naruto growls annoyed. Without another word Naruto made a brief hand seal and poofed away leaving a bewildered Ishida behind alone in the empty park.

"Wait!" Ishida called out, looking at the spot the mysterious man was just occupying not a second ago. "Who was that guy?" He asks out loud to no one in particular.

Not far from the park a sleek black cat makes its way towards the park, its tail twitching in aggravation. Urahara has just interrupted her in the middle of her meal to have to go look as some stupid abnormal energy disturbance in the park. If it turns out to be nothing interesting, she is going use his bucket hat as her new scratching toy. Turning around a corner, she rammed head first into something, more like someone's leg. Shaking her head to get rid of the funny stars circling her vision she then looks up confusedly at the stranger before her. It is strange since she is positive she did not sense any one in a good quarter mile radius from her. The stranger with long blond hair and which in her opinion not to bad to look at bent down on one knee to scratch behind her ears. Playing her role as an innocent cat, she leans into the caress and purrs contently. The stranger gives her a large happy grin. "Well are you unique creature aren't cha girl? I'd bet you are hot stuff in your human form too huh?"

Freezing in shock, the cat glares at the stranger with narrowed eyes. "Come on now, I know you are not an ordinary cat. Show your self." The blond man states in a cheerful yet commanding tone. Taking a few steps back, she begins shifting into the form of a woman. As the smoke clears from her transformation, Naruto takes in the form of the naked woman before him. "Hot damn! You are as good my oiroke no jutsu!"

* * *

AN: Thanks to those who read my story. Sorry this is un-beta-ed and for the grammar and spelling errors. I hope to get the next chapter out in about two weeks. Any comments and suggestions will be taking into consideration. If there is a certain pairing you want to see happen or a certain anime or manga you want to see Naruto visit drop a line in a review and I'll take it into consideration. Review!

Note: I know some of you have expressed your dislike of any form of male same sex pairings. However, I have since the beginning stated my intentions of including some MM pairings as well as MF pairings. I stand firm on my ideas and no matter how many time you flood my mailbox telling me how much you don't can't stand MM pairings, I do not plan to change my mind. I will however offer to keep the cases isolated. There won't be a mix of MM and MF in one universe. Also, when I do get to that point where MM parings will be brought up the chapters will be marked and clearly seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character featured in this story.

Un-beta-ed so beware of spelling, grammar and other careless errors.

* * *

Staring at the nude woman before him, Naruto unabashedly assess the woman's attributes from head to toe. Skimming his way down while pausing occasionally to give an approving nod; Naruto grins in appreciation. "Yep, definitely almost as good as my oiroke no jutsu." Extending his hand, he reaches to give her breast a test squeeze. He justified himself by the fact that looks can be deceiving. It is not authentic until you get a read good feel of it. He has learned his lessons from Tsunade. The old hag may have looked no older than thirty, but under that illusion is old hag. Sure she was a loveable old hag, but old is old. Giving the breast in his palm a good squeeze or two, he nods in confirmation that it wall all real and natural. There were no physical modifications or illusions of any kind on them. Removing his hand from the woman's bosom, Naruto takes a step back and grins charmingly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, super ninja extraordinaire at your service, pleased to meet cha lady!" Taking a swooping bow like those chivalrous knights in those old cheesy heroic stories, Naruto jests flirtatiously at her. "Anything I can do for you lady? A date, some lovely company, some hot jungle monkey sex or maybe some clothes. It is a bit chilly tonight."

Through out the whole exchange, Yoruichi remains unmoving and impassive. It was shocking at first when this stranger was able to see though her animal form. Not, many are able to detect her in this form. Those who can are those who have known her for a very long time. Unlike many other men, the man before here did not seem to react much to her nude appearance. In fact, it feels like he was assessing her as if it was one woman staring at another comparing who as the better body. That reaction was odd coming from a man. Since most would either blush in embarrassment or erupt in a massive nose bleed from their lecherous thoughts.

One moment, the man was staring her down and next moment he has his hand on her breast squeezing it as if testing for a ripe melon. Feeling his warm calloused hand on her breast, Yoruichi momentarily widen her eyes in shock. In no ways is she insecure about her body, but having a man shamelessly squeezing her breast like this never happened before. After the initial shock, an amused gleam shines in her eyes. Suppressing the urge to grin or chuckle in amusement, Yoruichi thinks to her self that this blond man sure is interesting.

After hearing the man introduce him self, she cannot help but return his teasing grin with her own. "I will have to take a rain check for that hot jungle monkey sex, but right now some clothes would be nice."

Taking out a light weight cloak that he keeps with him for sudden changes in weather, he hands the gray cloak to her while wiggling his eye brows in a comically suggestive way. "Here you go fair lady. I hope my humble cloak is sufficient. If not, I have a nice leather bikini that you may find appealing."

Letting out a small exasperated huff, Yoruichi snatches the cloak from his hands and slips it on. Fastening the cloak around the neck she casually flips her hair back to untangle it from the cloak. "Shihouin Yoruichi. Uzumaki Naruto huh… Well, who are you really? You are not a normal human that's for sure. You are neither a shinigami nor a hollow. So out with it already, what are you?"

Wide eyed and blinking innocently Naruto asks, "Huh? Why is everyone asking if I am a shinigami? What's a hollow?"

Kneading the bridge of her nose to release the tension of her on coming headache, she curses her low blood sugar and the clueless blond before her. "Look just answer this are you here to cause any trouble?"

Mutely, Naruto give a negative shake of his head.

"Okay, good then. In this case Kisuke and deal with you. Just follow me and don't do anything fishy or I will gut you. Got it?" Without waiting for a response, she swiftly and casually turns around heading toward the shop.

Responding immediately, "Yes Madame," Naruto follows behind her waking with a bounce in his steps while swing is arms. The trip was silent, neither having much to say in caution of each other. Naruto eyes the woman now known as Yoruichi again trying to figure her out. By the grace of her strides and she strong confident presence he could tell she is powerful. The quite tension stretches thickly between them in the eerie silence of the night. In attempt to diffuses the straining silence, Naruto decides to play is all time favorite traveling game. "Nee, Yoruichi-san. Are we there yet?"

Shoot him a searing glare that clear states she does not find his traveling game amusing reducing the blond to his previous bored state; she continues to stride in silence. Inwardly, Yoruichi have been trying to access the strange man. Claming not to know of shinigami nor hollow yet seem to hold vast knowledge and power. It is confusing and baffling for this supposed stranger to just pop out of no where. Focusing back on her surrounding she notices their destination is very close, only a block away.

After sulking in his short lived travel game, Naruto notices they have stopped in front of a shop of some kind. In appearance the shop seem to be nothing extraordinary. However, his sense told him otherwise. There is something about the shop, or least someone or something in it, that gave off the same sort of power and commanding presences as Yoruichi-san did.

Entering the dark shop, Naruto customarily removes his sandals and mumbles a quiet, "shitsureshimasu". Even in the dark Naruto can make out odd objects lining the shelves and racks. Resisting the temptation to reach out and examine the strange oddities, Naruto shoves his hands into his pockets to restrain is wayward hands.

Following Yoruichi into was seemed like the back rooms, it turns out the shop also serves as a house. The room is well lit and the floor lined in traditional tatami mats. In the center of the room is a low round table and sitting there is a strange man wearing a green and white striped bucket hat. The man stares back at him with one eye, as the other seem to be obscured by his hair and the odd tilt of his hat, while lazily waving a small paper fan. Snickering inwardly Naruto notes that the man oddly reminds him of Kakashi. He only needs to replace that fan with a volume of Icha Icha Paradise and fluff up his hair.

Snapping the fan shut the man greets the entering guest. "Yo, welcome to Urahara Shop. I am Urahara Kisuke. Sit, sit." Kisuke eyes the blond man, "well you seem to be new around here. I have never seen you around town before. You are?"

After taking a seat, Naruto continues to eye the sandy blond man. This attention shifts to the odd cane sitting next to the man. There is something off about that cane. Power radiates from it even though it seems suppressed. After making mental note to be wary of the man's cane, he tilts his head and grins in greeting. "Uzumaki Naruto. I guess you can say I am sort of new in town. You know, white and green striped hats are not very flattering on you." Lucky, Kyuubi seem to still be sleeping at the moment. If his oniisama heard him giving fashion tips, he would have surly died laughing since Naruto is not one to talk about fashion, given his own history in fashion choice.

On the side, Yoruichi tries to chock back a laugh at Naruto's comment. Kisuke waves dismissively at the comment. "Maa maa… don't insult your host now. It is rude. Sa… where did you say you were from again? I didn't catch it the first time."

Straightening up Naruto skillfully slips into his subtlety defensive mode. "Oh, I don't recall mentioning that at all. Let's not let such trivial things matter. We are all friendly company here. No need to play twenty questions now," while giving a clear look expressing is intention of performing no harm to this world and his stone wall resistant to any interrogative question.

Taking notice of the man clear statement of refusing to answer questions and lack of ill intent, Kisuke relents. "Is that so…? Well I guess as your friendly neighborhood shop owner; allow me to assist you in offering room and board for you stay here. You can help out around the shop as your payment."

Seeing the man has let questions slid for now, Naruto eases his shoulder a bit. Thinking over the situation, staying would be the best solution. These people do not seem to mean any bodily harm to him as long as he does not do anything out of line. Most likely they won't leave him alone if he declines anyway since they seem to want to keep an eye on him. "Stay here? Well I guess why not. I have no real destination as of right now."

Smiling wilily, Kisuke snaps his paper fan open. "Great," he announces, "Yoruichi, can you take him to the guest room. I have a bit of work to do in the inventory storage room right now that I need to finish up."

Shooting Kisuke an annoyed look, Yoruichi hisses in irritation. "Che, you owe me big time. I demand two meals of all you can eat yakiniku after this." Taking a stand, she leads Naruto up stairs to a spare bedroom. "You can sleep here." Turning around to leave, she feels rough hands grab her harm and yanks her into a teasing kiss. Breaking way, she sees Naruto dare to give her a mocking wink. "A good night kiss. Nee… give one to Kisuke-san for me too yeah. Good night!"

Wiping her mouth of the irritating man's taste, she stalks away resisting the urge to strangle him. Instead she heads down to the inventory storage room to take her annoyance out on Kisuke. Climbing down the stairs she closes the door behind her to keep out any potential unwanted listeners. "So what do you make of him?"

Without looking up from his list of inventory, Kisuke comments lazily. "Hum… he does not seem to harbor any ill intent. Though he is powerful, that is obvious. We will just keep an eye on him for now. Right now we have more trouble things to worry about. Well look at the time, it seem its time for my appointment. Stick around for a bit. I have a feeling something is happening soon." Stepping out of the shop he leaves Yoruichi to herself.

Now alone by herself, Yoruichi decides to change back into her feline form and raid Kisuke's kitchen. After a whole night of mild excitement and dealing with infuriating men she is starting to feel hungry. Clearing the fridge of food she leaps out side to nap under the night moon, complete ignoring the commotion inside half an hour later.

Not few hours after being lead to his room, Naruto hears a bout of loud commotion from the down stairs. Cracking his door open, he see Kisuke ordering a large man who is carrying a bloodied figure in his arms and tell two young children to gather first aid. Closing the door, Naruto contemplates deeply on what he just witnessed. Deciding to not make is presence known, he slips into bed while keeping one ear open to the on goings outside while he lightly dozes to recover some strength from his adventurous day.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed my story so far. Once again I would like to remind everyone that story will remain as I originally intended; featuring both MM and MF parings. All full versions with heavy sexual content will only be posted in my Mediaminer account and in my LiveJournal account. Both links are available in my Profile. Any and all comment and suggestion are highly appreciated. However, attempts to persuade me to make this a MF only story will be ignored. Thanks and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured in this story.

Un-beta-ed: beware of grammar/spelling errors.

**Warning: minor hints of MalexMale**

* * *

It was well before sun rise when Naruto stirs from his restful meditative state. Through out his years of being a ninja he has become accustomed to resting by meditation and not by actual deep slumber. Sleeping and leaving his guard down is dangerous in the life of a ninja. Even though it has been centuries since the disappearance of ninja villages, old habit are hard to get rid of. Besides, his old habits are one of the few things that keep him connected with the past. He has dearly missed all his precious friends.

When he had found out about his inability to age and grow old like normal people, he had completely broke down in horror. For a long while he had withdrew from everyone, convinced that he has become nothing but a monster. It took a good beating from Sasuke and more than multiple knocks the head courtesy of Sakura to break him out of that depressive state. However, even after he has stopped avoiding everyone, he did not stop from keeping everyone at a fair distance not engaging in any intimate relationship. True, it was highly unfair to those who had loved him such as Hinata and even Sasuke. It took a while, but they finally let him be. Not that they every stop caring about him. Hinata had her clan to lead and Sasuke had his clan to revive, Naruto was just not able to help with either of them being who and what he is.

He had loved Hinata dearly, but not in any romantic sense at all. He loved all is precious people. Sasuke was much harder to deal with, since he had felt love for the dark man. It was impossible however. No matter how much he loved the man in return, Sasuke had a duty to fulfill. Knowing their predicament, Sakura had agreed to marry Sasuke in the end even when she no longer loved him that way. She eventually bore for him four children, two boys and two girls, all who grew up very well and became something great.

Snapping out of his walk though memory lane, Naruto notices he has been lying there thinking for way too long and that it is only less than an hour till sun rise. He finally rolls out of bed and quickly refreshes himself before sneaking into the room he had seen the bloodied figure get carried into the night before. Quietly and stealthily, he creeps into the dim room. Scanning the room he finds the person of interest lying rigidly on a bed mat on the floor. At first glance, Naruto noted the man's bright orange hair and impressive height. Grumbling profanities mentally about the injustice of so many others being so much taller than him and all the times he had failed to convince Kyuubi to let him dye his hair to the same shade of orange as this stranger sported.

Taking a more careful look, Naruto access the man's condition. The wounds are quite serious and his breathing labored from pain. Carefully unwinding some of the bandages he notes all of the more shallow wounds have stopped bleeding, however the more serious wound across his chest and shoulder has yet to healed enough to be considered safe. Sweeping the sweat plastered hair from the man's forehead Naruto comments quietly, "for a human, you are lucky to still be a live buddy."

Through out the whole time while assessing the man's wounds, Naruto have been debating wither or not he should help the poor guy. On one hand, it will for sure cause some commotion around mysteriously fast healing wounds. On the other hand, it is simply not in his conscience to not help if he is in the power to do so. Making up his mind, Naruto forms the necessary seals to start the healing jutsu. A green glow emits from his hand as he glides them slowly across he major wounds. Slowly the torn flesh begins to knit close leaving flawlessly, although still sensitive, healed skin. Rewrapping the bandaged he had removed earlier, he carefully makes sure all evidence of his presence at the scene is erased. As stealthily as he entered, he leaves to return his own room.

Shortly after sun rise, as Naruto expected someone came to check on the stranger's condition. Not five minuets after Naruto hears the platter of light foot steps enter the room, he heard it rush out hurriedly and returning with three other people. With his advanced hearing he can make out soft murmurings though the walls.

A distinctively deep baritone voice he has not heard before speaks. "I came to check on Kurosaki's injuries, but look," he says, "all the major injuries that should have taken weeks to heal even with some aid are completely recovered." After a few moments of silence a much more familiar voice of Kisuke speaks, "humm… that is strange isn't it. Well, the wound seems to have healed very nicely. What ever happened or who ever did this did a very good job indeed." Naruto notes that Kisuke seems to have placed a very suspicious emphasis on "who". "Well, let's not stressed over this," Kisuke states dismissively, "it is a good thing that Ichigo is all well now. Oh, look he seems to be waking up." Jerking awake suddenly, Ichigo looks around frantically screaming, "Rukia".

Suddenly, the noise decibels rose considerably with yelling. Naruto figures the man must have woken up now and it is a good time to make his appearance. Walking down the hall and peeping into the room, the site that greeted him was more than comical. There the orange haired man laid on his stomach struggling to free him self from the large dark muscular man that now sitting crossed legged on his back in order to restrain him.

Unable to restrain his laughter, Naruto burst out laughing drawing the attention of the whole room to him. Angered and irritated at being laughed at, Ichigo turns his wrath upon the laughing blond haired man. "What the hell do you find so funny you asshole? And who the fuck are you anyway?" Ichigo yells while still flailing his harms about wildly trying to get free. "Damn it, get off of me!"

Finally getting his laugher under control, Naruto lightly apologizes. "Chill out. I don't mean to laugh at you, but it was just too funny. Well anyway, good morning everyone. What's all the commotion about? I heard you all down the hall in my room."

"Ah, Naruto-kun ohayou. You haven't met the other helpers around the shop yet." Patting the head of the small black pigtailed hair girl, "This here is Tsumugiya Ururu." The small girl nods stoically in acknowledgement. Pointing over to a short red haired boy, "This is Hanakari Jinta." Jinta grumpily scuffs in greeting. Point next to the buff man sitting to the orange haired guy, "That is Tsukabishi Tessai and the raging baka he is sitting on is Kurosaki Ichigo." Tessai gives a small bow in greeting while Ichigo gives an irritated "Che" in annoyance. Waving his hand toward Naruto's general direction, Kisuke introduces, "And this everyone, is the new temporary resident and helper Uzumaki Naruto."

In response to his introduction Naruto bows and grins too cheerfully for the early morning. "Yoroshiku ne!" Faking confusions and obliviousness to the whole situation, Naruto cautiously questions. "Ano…Why is Ichigo-san being sat on and why is he covered in bloody bandages?" Tilting his head in confusion, "Is your name really Ichigo? That is so cute even if it's kinda girly for a guy."

Growling in anger Ichigo glares intimidating while still being sat on. "It's not ichigo as in strawberry! It's Ichigo as in number one! Get it right damn it!"

Interrupting Ichigo's rant, Kisuke replies to Naruto's previous question. "Don't worry your pretty head over it. Ichigo here just like to get into brawls and we were just trying to stop him from running off to get into another fight that is all. Now, why don't you all go down and start up the shop while we deal with Ichigo here Naruto." Taking the hint that Kisuke wants him to leave the room; Naruto, although reluctantly, agrees and leaves with the trio.

Once Naruto has left the room, Yoruichi in her black cat form leaps in from the window into the room. "Ah, Yoruichi, I am glad to see you finally join us. It seems Ichigo here has miraculously healed over night. I was hoping to get your opinion on that." The black cat who seems to have developed a tick on its brow, to Ichigo's surprise, speaks. "Well it's hard to ignore everything with all the noise you guys were making." The two strides over to Ichigo, who had a look that clears state 'what the fuck that cat talks', while Tessai moves from his sitting position to allow the two to examine Ichigo.

Finally given up on escaping, Ichigo sits still and cross legged, to allow the duo to examine his spontaneously healed injuries. Taking out a strange device, Kisuke hover the small hand held apparatus over where the wounds have previously been. After a few minutes, Kisuke's brow furled up in deep thought. "This is peculiar indeed. Look at this energy residue readings Yoruichi. Have you seen energy signature like this before?" Kisuke murmurs quietly only so Yoruichi can hear as he lowers the device to the small cat so it can view it.

Carefully inspecting the data collected on the device, while occasionally adjusting the data Yoruichi finally concludes. "No, I don't believe I have ever seen this before. It is spiritual yet not completely. There are traces of physical energy but have traces of demonic energy, although not enough demonic energy to cause harm. I have never seen this combination of powers before. Do you have any clue if any one has entered this room during the night?"

"Well, there is absolutely no physical evidence of any one entering this room. However, I can be sure no one outside as entered this house. So who ever did this must have been from the inside. Counting out both of us and also Tessai, Ururu and Jinta…that leaves only our happy blond guest!" Kisuke exclaims in triumph.

Sitting down on her hind legs her tail swishing around lazily; Yoruichi responds contemplatively. "It seems we are going to either have to keep a much closer eye on him or confront him about it. He is definitely a slippery one, that guy. Soul Society will be very interested in his abilities especially that Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

Kisuke scratches his chin as he debates what action to take. "I guess I shall speak with Naruto-kun soon then. Back to Ichigo's situation here."

Ichigo, who have been quiet though out the whole exchange, thinks about his failure to protect Rukia and that strange blond man he just met. Returning to attention upon hearing his name, Ichigo focuses his attention back on the talking duo. "I need to go save Rukia. Now," he voices firmly.

Putting a restraining hand on Ichigo's shoulder, Kisuke hold him in place while he gives him his diagnosis. "How are you going to save her if your shinigami powers are gone?"

Hearing this, Ichigo freezes in shock. "I am going to go save her anyway!" Ichigo exclaims.

Drawing his paper fan, Kisuke smack Ichigo on the head with it then snaps it open fanning leisurely. "Going to Soul Society in your current conditions will only mean death. I said your shinigami powers are gone, but I didn't say it can't be brought back."

Hearing this, Ichigo leaps up in determination and hope. "Right now! You will show me how to regain my shinigami powers now." In is impatience, Ichigo tries to grab on to Kisuke to drag him out to training only to be stopped by Kisuke himself.

"Calm down now. I said it can be regained, but you did not let me finish. There is a high possibility you may die in the process. So are you willing to risk your life?" Kisuke seriously asks.

"Yes, I am willing. As long as I can have the chance to save Rukia, I will not back down." Ichigo declares passionately.

Releasing himself from Ichigo's grip, Kisuke happily answers while straightening his attire. "Then be here at dawn tomorrow. Recover your strength for now. You will need it tomorrow. Now, go home." Reluctantly, Ichigo complies and makes his way out of the room and down stairs. As soon as Ichigo is out of hearing range, Kisuke turns to Yoruichi. "Can I ask a favor of you? I need you to train a couple of people while I handle Ichigo here."

Understanding the seriousness of the situation, Yoruichi agreed with an affirmative nod. Kisuke would not usually ask so nicely unless the situation is dire. Usually he would just talk his way into manipulating people into doing what he wants. Not that this method ever worked on Yoruichi, but she usually played along with it anyway. Without a sound, she leaps out though the window to seek her soon to be new trainees.

As soon as he got down stairs, he is greeted with one of the most ridiculous scene he has ever witnessed. Given his constant exposure to his old man and his insane classmates his standard as to what is weird is quite high. Standing in the middle of the store dusting off the merchandise on the shelves with a feather duster is the new helper, Naruto, wearing a pink frilly apron, a red and white polka dot handkerchief tide around is nose and mouth to keep dust out. Sitting on his left shoulder is Jinta sprouting out random orders and on is right shoulder is Ururu who is occupied with braiding the man's long blond hair.

Alerted of Ichigo's presence, Naruto turns to give him a watery pleading looking. "Save me," Naruto trembles. Resisting the need to laugh at the man's current predicament, Ichigo takes this as an opportunity to pay back the man for laughing at his own earlier situation. "You got your self into this by agreeing to be Urahara slave. You get yourself out of this mess." Ignoring the distressed man's pleas, Ichigo swiftly leaves the shop abandoning the pleading man alone to his torture.

After Ichigo had left, Naruto has been left on his own with orders to restock the selves with new inventory. He diligently works, opening storage boxes, counting items, and placing them on the shelves until he came upon one particular box. Opening the cardboard box, he reaches in and pulls out a small and very thin piece of black cloth. Confused, he stretches the garment out to view it in its entirety. Looking much like underwear, yet flimsy with only strings to tie around the hip; Naruto stares at it with an odd look. Distracted, Naruto fail to notice Kisuke making his way towards him, until he spoke.

"Oh, I see you have taken interest in our very newest product. That special garment you are holding has very special stealth abilities. By just wearing that, you can sneak in and out of crowds with out being seen by people with up to moderately high spiritual awareness powers. The only draw back is you have to be wearing only that and nothing else. For females it even comes with a stylish bikini top. It comes is blue, pink, green, floral and bunny print! You want to try it on?" Kisuke rants on, amused at Naruto's baffled reaction.

Imagining himself, then Yoruichi and then Kisuke in the tiny scrap of fabric; Naruto shake his head frantically to get rid of perverted thoughts before shoving the so call merchandise back into its box. "Uh, that's fine. I don't want to spoil your goods. It would be such a shame if I got it all wrinkled by trying it on." Naruto explains while sealing up the box and shoving it as far away from his as possible.

Silently amused at Naruto's reaction, Kisuke mentally pictures Naruto in his newest product and slowing a small yet perverted grin spreads across his face. "Are you sure you don't want to try it on? It would be great to have someone model it, with a few pictures of you wearing around the shop I bet sale will go way up."

Noticing Kisuke scary expression, Naruto shies away from the man. "No, really it's okay. Besides, I don't like my photo taken. Shy, you know." Disappointed, Kisuke sighs dejectedly. "Well, if you say so. Anyway, I have a few things I would like to talk about with you. For your own good you better come clean with me now. Let's go up stairs where we can talk more privately." Turning around, Kisuke walk back up the stairs without looking back to check if Naruto is following or not.

Hearing Kisuke's demand, Naruto lets out a loud mental yell of, "Oh Shit," while cursing is self conscience. His mental yell having woken up his tenant, Kyuubi. The ancient fox sensing his container's distress knew the man has once again stirred up unnecessary trouble. Growling, the Kyuubi mentally asks, "What kind of shit did you land your self into now?"

Hearing his oniisama talk finally after a whole day of rest, Naruto whines pathetically. "Trouble? What do you mean? I never mean to cause trouble! Its not may fault for being so cute that trouble tends to follow me everywhere. I swear I didn't do anything bad this time!"

Letting his irritation be known, Kyuubi sends off waves off annoyance and killing intent to his host. Feeling his oniisama's irritation, Naruto finally caves. "Fine so maybe I did do some unnecessary things, but it was all in good intentions!"

Sighing in exasperation, Kyuubi ceases his urge to ring Naruto's neck if only he had hands. "Fine, fine, now let's see how we are going to get you out of this mess you got yourself into."

* * *

AN: Well it was a bit sad that I only received one review for the last chapter I posted. Hopefully, more of you will leave a comment this time around. This chapter is much longer than any of the previous one. I felt the story was moving a bit too slowly, so I wanted to move things along. I am really looking to wrap up the Bleach universe within the next 3 chapter or so. I know I said I'll try to keep the Yaoi separated, but I can't help it if my inner Yaoi fangirl is taking over my brain. Leave a comments or suggestions please. **Just please don't flood my mailbox with ranting about how much you hate Yaoi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: HUGE M X M CONTENTS IN THIS CHAPTER. YAOI, MAN ON MAN LOVING!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story.

* * *

After telling his oniisama a brief run down on everything that has happened so far and as his oniisama has insisted leaving out none of the detail; including both the breast groping, and the suspicious "stealth" item. Even with the impending doom of their dreaded interrogation session with Mr. Bucket, as oniisama has now termed Kisuke after the signature green and white hat, Naruto could feel waves of amusement rolling off the ancient fox. Feeling a sense of doom upon the horizon, Naruto can sense his adoptive brother silently plotting inside. As a cold chill of dread runs up his spine, he decides to not speak in hopes of not giving the plotting fox any extra idea and leaves to follow after Kisuke.

Seeing as Naruto has not messed thing around as badly as he expected, Kyuubi makes a complete change of objectives. It doesn't hurt for the kit to mess around a bit; there is not much harm in that. All as long as he does not pull off another hole in the chest like that incident with the Uchiha brat or that other incident with nail polish wearing monkeys of the Akatsuki.

With the memory of the incident with at the Valley of the End, Kyuubi recalls his revenge on the Uchiha brat for putting his kit in so much pain and danger. It really serves the Uchiha brat right that one time after a particularly bloody mission they were both sent on. It was a complete blood bath and Kyuubi had enjoyed the feelings of bloodlust second handedly though his kit. It was the first time Naruto had fell into the lure of bloodlust from his demon instincts since their merging. It is natural among demons to experience a heavy bout of sexual desire boarding blinding lust right after the adrenaline of a good hunt has settled. To say the Uchiha brat got the fucking of his life was an understatement.

_The assignment was only to take out a small band of B to A missing-nins, but had turned out to be a huge band of over fifty. Afterwards, it was nothing short of a blood bath. Surveying the scene of the aftermath, Sasuke notes the variety of mangled limbs littering the ground and the disfigurement of the surround lands. He had been lucky to come out of the incident relatively unscathed, with only a few minor cuts that can easily be healed and chakra exhaustion. Scanning the area for his loud partner, Sasuke finds him in the center of a ring of dead carcasses lazily licking the blood off his clawed hands while his eyes dance with something so ferial that it sends trembles though is core rattle something very primal inside. _

_Carefully approaching his distracted friend, seeing no serious wound on Naruto, Sasuke reaches out to place a hand on his friend's arm bringing him back to reality. Getting the demonic man's attention, Naruto looks up with his wild eyes turn upon him. Sasuke catches a barely audible husky growl from his friend's lips. "Run…" Taking heed of Naruto's words, he takes off without question; unknowingly add more strain to the situation. He should have known better than supplying a demon basking in bloodlust a prey to chase after._

_No comprehensive thoughts flowed though his head. The only thing that is clear is this torrid sensation pulsing through him. He can still feel the rush of the kills replaying though is mind, feeling the warm coppery blood coating his hands and splattering on himself as he tore his enemies apart. Seeing the red viscous substance coating his finger, he longs for a taste to sate his beast. Sweeping his tongue along his finger he tastes the tang of blood on his hands. He feels a warm sensation pooling in his abdomen and spreading though out is body, sending an odd tingling sensation run up along his spine. He picks up the scent of a familiar presence, ignoring it approaching closer to him until he feel a harm hand placed on his shoulder. Looking up into dark smoldering eyes he felt only one thing, hot unyielding lust. Trying to desperately hold himself back, he mistakenly commands Sasuke to run. As he sees Sasuke take off in a mad dash, his inner beast suddenly breaks free letting out a chilling howl before chasing after his target._

_Though the forest ground and though thick trees, he chased until he had cornered his prey and pressing him up firmly against a thick tree. Pressing his body against the beautiful man, he buries this nose into the crook of the pale neck taking in the dangerous sent of iron, blood and sweat. Dragging is tongue languidly up along the span of the smooth column of skin and continuing on to circling the outer shell of ear, Naruto growls seductively, "I am going to fuck you."_

* * *

_(FULL VERSION FOUND IN PROFILE HOMEPAGE OR MM. ORG LINK)_

* * *

The lingering limp the brat walked with the next day had Kyuubi laughing non-stop for days; especially when he had given a few subconscious nudging to help in initiating the incident. Naruto had felt so guilty afterwards. Kyuubi still hopes his kit never realizes he had a hand in the incident.

Shaking him self out of his walk though memory lane, he realized it has been a while since his kit's last roll in the hay. Even though he does not have a corporal body anymore, being a fox, he is a very sensual creature by nature. The first fifteen years of existence in a naïve child was torture. As Naruto had gotten older and learned to indulge in the pleasurable aspects of life, his entrapment was no longer as unbearable being able to experience sensations though his kit. And being a creature of needs, Kyuubi come to the decision that it is about time for some fun. Being around three centuries old, Naruto is about to hit his coming of age in demon terms. Might as well get his kit started on making those nightly conquests starting with this world, Kyuubi privately reasons while grinning lecherously.

Following wordlessly behind Kisuke, Naruto mind has been running around in circles trying to find his way out of this little interrogation session. So far, his whole 5 minutes of frantic brain storming has been less then fruitful. The only thing he got out of it was a throbbing headache. Accepting defeat, Naruto drops his head in defeat.

Having not paid any attention to where Kisuke was leading him the whole time, he finds him self in his own room and Kisuke having set out two cups of hot tea. Taking a seat across from Kisuke at the low round table in the center of the room, Naruto picks up the warm cup of tea to calm down a bit while trying to regain control over his emotions.

Noticing Naruto's slight unease, Kisuke picks up his cup to take a quick sip of his tea before putting it back down. "Relax; I am not going to bite. We don't have any doubt that you don't mean any of us harm, but we still need some explanations. Believe me this is more for your own protections than for our own. There are some people out there that would love to get their hands on you to experiment on and pick you apart because of your uniqueness." Kisuke says in a calm and soothing tone, conveying his sincerity and good intentions.

Hearing this, Naruto contemplates on the sincerity of his words and shuddering briefly at the reminder of another science driven silver haired mad man before he nods slightly in understanding. Putting down his cup, Naruto leans back casually inclining him self on his arms behind him. Taking the initiative, Naruto asks, "So, what do want to know then?"

Kisuke smiles brightly, happy to have Naruto being so cooperative. Especially since he really didn't want have to hurt the pretty blond to get information out of him. "Well, let's start with where you are from and why are you here?" He asks leisurely as if this was not an interrogation but a chat over afternoon tea.

"Humm… I am not from any where of this world, but another world. As for why I am here, I am on a vacation!" Naruto answers, while mentally he was prodding to get his oniisama's attention. It would help to get a second opinion on how much information he should release. Finally feeling the fox stir, Naruto though his thoughts asks, "oniisama, nee… some help here would be nice. Any ideas how to avoid this question answer session would be nice."

The fox's husky voice echoes back, "you can try to seduce your way out of this, or you can just leave out the little detail on the whole demon thing." Hearing Kyuubi's odd tone of voice and his words, Naruto figures his oniisama is in one of those moods again. Giving a mental sigh in defeat, Naruto settles on skirting around as many questions as he can. If worse comes to worse, seduction would be the way to go.

Looking at Naruto, Kisuke takes note of the brief glazed look in Naruto's eyes before returning to normal. Putting that aside for the moment, Kisuke thinks over the strange answer he was given. Sure the idea of dimension travel seems a bit absurd, but taking into consideration the odd energy and the fact that there is no benefit in making up such an unbelievable lie there is no reason to doubt his answer. "Kurosaki-kun's injuries, you were the one who healed them weren't you? How did you do it?"

Shrugging his shoulders dismissively, Naruto replies, "Yeah that was me. It was a special type of technique people of my world used. The techniques are highly guarded secrets, so no, I can't tell more about it nor can I teach you." Naruto ends his statement with a tone of finality, making clear nothing of about his world's techniques will be shared.

Understanding the secrecy some groups regard they techniques with Kisuke moves on to another curious topic. "The energy you used. There were some demonic properties to it. Can you explain that?"

Although not showing it in his outward appearance, Naruto pales at the question. Mentally, Naruto can hear his oniisama chuckling at his predicament, waiting for the upcoming show eagerly while swaying his metaphysical tails in a playfully suggestive manner. Pulling on his experience on seduction reconnaissance missions and his natural fox demon instincts; he eludes an air of desire around him to distract from answering the question. His eyes darken with emotion and are lidded slightly so his thick dark lashes flutters bewitchingly. Tilting his head at a slight angle, he lips quirks gracefully into a coy smile. Speaking, his voice adapts a deeper tone that resonates deep into the soul. "It's nothing to fret over. There is nothing unusual about my type of energy where I come from." Sitting up from his inclined position, Naruto moves so his body tilts forward. Placing his arms on the table, he cradles his chin lightly on his interwoven fingers.

Seeing the sudden change in Naruto's attitude, Kisuke can't help but be drawn into the heavy alluring air surrounding them. Slowing loosing control of him self, the careful skill of fox demon seduction on top of ninja techniques almost have him hot and heavy, ready to melt into the blond man before him. Dazed and unable to think straight, Kisuke numbly nod in response to Naruto's answer without thinking it over clearly before accepting it as truth. Realizing Naruto shift in movement, Kisuke temporarily regains his many years of skill and fighting instincts to notice that man before as he is. Before, Naruto had only seemed powerful, but now he is the embodiment of sin and danger.

As Kisuke reigns back his out of control feelings, his head slowly begins to become clearer. Returning Naruto's coy smile with a devilishly lecherous one of his own, he wordlessly declares that two can play at this game. Taking off his signature hat, he sweeps his hands nonchalantly though his hair and sets his hat on the floor. Gazing back at Naruto with unyielding intensity in his eyes, he gracefully stands to take two quick but purposeful strides placing him self right next to Naruto. Boldly, Kisuke swoops down without any hesitation capturing Naruto in a fierce kiss. His hand cradles the back of Naruto slender neck while stroking his fingers across the skin of Naruto's neck teasingly.

Utterly shock at the turn of event, Naruto sits dead still and unresponsive. In his mind, he can hear is oniisama howling in utter enthusiasm while eagerly relishing in this development. Feeling the mental nudge Kyuubi was giving him urging him to respond, Naruto snaps out of his frozen state. Throwing all thoughts out the mental window, Naruto concedes with a mental statement of, 'oh to hell with it all'.

Reaching up, Naruto buries his slender fingers in to light sandy blond hair which texture is like silk between his fingers. Kissing back with equal fervor, he parts his lip to tease the other man's lips with is tongue until they part in response. Taking the action as permission to indulge in tasting his partner, Naruto glides his tongue into the other man's mouth, rubbing it languidly against the other. With slow but steady pace, the kiss become more passionate and more urgent. Progressing from a slow, sensual, and paying attention to every taste and every sensation while the map out each other's mouths with their tongues. To a wild torrent of passion, lips sealed tightly together, they battled to win dominance over other each other while nipping at each other's lips on occasion.

Kisuke, feeling Naruto respond so enthusiastically to his advances slowing backs away from those sensuous lips to spreading butterfly kiss along Naruto tan neck. Discretely, Kisuke slips his hand beneath Naruto's shirt to teasingly graze across smooth skin. At the same time, he pauses as at a particular junction of Naruto's neck right below the jaw and sucks erotically on it. Eliciting an audible response from the mysterious man, he gives a light nip before smirking wickedly and moving on to worship Naruto's collar bone and the other side of his neck. While busy kissing and nipping, Kisuke's hands are working with equal dedication. Snaking his hand way up Naruto's shirt to give feather touches on the well muscled chest and teasing rubs on harden nipples.

Not wanting to lose in this game, in which Naruto no longer remembers how it was originally started, Naruto pushes Kisuke backwards sweeping him under while placing him self on top. With quick hand, Naruto pries apart Kisuke upper wear to expose a pale but well defined chest. Placing his lips slightly above the collar, Naruto gives an arousing bite making the body beneath him to curl in pleasure. Satisfied, Naruto proceeds to lick and trace ever line and contour of Kisuke's exposed body.

Feeling the rough and wet tongue glide across his chest, Kisuke yearns to feel more unrestricted contact with the sinfully arousing blond above him. Grabbing hold of Naruto's hips and pressing him down to rub against his heated arousal, Naruto lets out a groan of pleasure. Taking the opportunity of Naruto's distraction, Kisuke fluidly flips them over to place him self on top of the blond and skillfully yanks off Naruto's shirt exposing his whole upper body. Wickedly, Kisuke purposefully grinds him self against the dazed man and descends to capture those silken lips.

The air in the room becomes heavy with arousal and heat of their bodies becoming more and more unbearable. Lost in their frenzy of activities they both failed to notice a new spectator on the room. The sleek black cat who have hopped in from the window after failing to find either Kisuke or Naruto anywhere else in the shop freezes in shock at the sight before her. There the two are, the two she has been looking for, lying on the floor making out and doing some more than heavy petting. Releasing her self from the initial shock, Yoruichi moves to find a better viewing angle. Watching the two go at it like hormonal teenagers, she whole heartedly wished he had a camera with her at the moment. It is not everyday she got to see the more unrestrained side of Kisuke. Honestly, the old man really should get laid more often.

Seeing Kisuke reach to remove Naruto's pants, Yoruichi decides she had better make her presence known before they got much farther. She honestly did not want to get on Kisuke's bad side for peeping on him while he had his fun. Clearing her throat loudly to gain their attention the first time proved ineffective. Trying a third and forth with increasing volumes, she finally got fed up and screams. "Will you two get off each other for a minute?"

Snapping out of their bout of passion, both men stare unblinkingly at the annoyed cat next to them. Slightly embarrassed of their positions they quickly got off the floor and straighten them selves up. Kisuke quietly excuses himself and Yoruichi and hurriedly exits the room leaving Naruto alone.

After being left alone, Naruto falls back on to the bed and softly cursing to himself. "Damn it I lost the game." Not wanting to confront either of them anytime soon, Naruto makes sure he is presentable and deftly leaps out of the window to explore town. Perhaps he will run into Mr. Cape again so he can tease him a bit.

Down stairs of the Urahara Shop, the two ex-captains stare at each other in uncomfortable silence. Kisuke, embarrassed at being caught unaware and Yoruichi, still tying to get the hot steamy scene minuets before out of her head. Straighten in up, Yoruichi asks, "Well, did you get any information out him before you tried to do him?"

Glaring at the smug looking cat, Kisuke shrugs his shoulders stating calmly, "He said he is from another world and is here vacationing." Seeing Yoruichi's disbelieving look, he decides to explain farther. "It seems to be truth. There is no benefit for making such an outrageous lie."

Thinking the reasoning over, Yoruichi agrees and accepts the given answer. "Did you get to asking about the healing technique and the slight demonic traces of energy?"

"He said it was a healing technique commonly utilized in the world he came from, but refused to explain anymore. He claims his techniques are all heavily guarded secrets of his world. As for the demonic energy….damn it he got away with out answering!" Kisuke exclaims upon realizing he has been played. On second thought, Kisuke realized he may not have gotten all the answer he was looking for, but he won the game. This causes him to grin happily in self satisfaction.

Sighing in defeat, Yoruichi replies in sympathy. "Well I guess If I were in your position, I may have fallen victim to his play too. Don't beat yourself over it. By the way, I check out the two you mentioned. They will need a lot of work, but I think I can do something about them. I will meet up with you in a few days." Leaping off, Yoruichi scurries off disappearing without a trace.

After seeing the cat disappear, Kisuke sits and reflects on his pleasurable encounter with the temporary guest. Ghosting his fingers across his lips in remembrance of the feel and taste of Naruto on his lips, he smiles slightly. His eyes lighting up, Kisuke leaps up to head back to Naruto's room to see if he wanted to continue their fun. Reaching Naruto's room, he enters without bothering to knock. However, to his disappointment he found the room empty void of the mysterious man's presence. Dejected, he turns around to his own office to plot out and make arrangements for Ichigo's torture/training session starting tomorrow.

Wondering around town, Naruto was lucky to have sense to bring his gold with him. Finding a currency exchange shop, Naruto collects a little bit of money from selling a small bit of his gold. The town seemed very lively with multiple shops lining every street. Many things here resembled some of the newer developments back in Konoha. Making a few stops in the local ramen shops, Naruto had shocked every store worker when he ordered one of everything on the menu. Of course they have all ended up giving him exceptionally good service for buying enough ramen from them to fill their daily quota on sales.

As the sun begins to set, Naruto pauses mid-stride while still wondering town at the sight of a familiar dark haired figure looking more than a little glum. Grinning at himself, Naruto stealthy skips up behind the young man and covering the man's eyes with his hands. Playfully, Naruto asks, "Guess who…"

Surprised at suddenly having his eyes covered by a pair of strong hands, Ishida struggles to get free. Wrenching away from the stranger's grip, he twist around getting a good view of his attacker. Eyes widening upon recognition, he points to the blond man and exclaims in surprise. "You! Who are you really? And why are you attacking me?"

"Ehhh…what do you mean attack? I was not attacking you. I just wanted to say "Hi". Saw you wondering around all depressed, so I thought having me around will cheer you up." Naruto explains, being a bit miffed for being accused of attacking people for no reason. "So, want to share what as got you so glum? Since, just last night you were so chipper and spunky."

Remembering the earlier encounter with the strange man and his mysteriously strong abilities, Ishida gets an idea. "Help me train. I need to get stronger and fast, within a week, so help me train."

Sputtering in disbelief at what he is hearing, Naruto really starts to second guess about this guy being a Sasuke clone. Noticing the intensity of the boy determination and touch of desperateness, Naruto inquires fainting disinterest. "Why do you need to get stronger? For what purpose? Greed? Revenge? Ambitions for power?"

Looking Naruto straight back in the eyes, Ishida states proudly. "I want to aid in saving a friend who I did not have enough power to help and bring honor to the Quincy."

Searching for the truth in those words, Naruto finds exactly what he is looking for. Honest drive to help and unwavering determination. Grinning widely, Naruto stuffs his hands into his pockets and shrugs his shoulder in agreement. "Fine, I'll train you. You provide a nice secluded place with a lot of open space. I will see what I can do to snap you into shape. Just don't complain while I train you, and you must do everything I say with out hesitation. Agreed?"

Surprised at the fact Naruto has actually agreed with helping him train, Ishida jumps on the opportunity. "Yes, I can do that. When can we start?"

Smirking sadistically, Naruto drawls with a very foreboding tone of voice. "Right now…"

At the sound the voice and the look on Naruto's face, Ishida suddenly realize it may not me in is health best interest to ask for this man's aid. Too late now, though. He can already hear his own funeral march.

* * *

A.N. So how did you like my first try and writing porn? If there is anything that could make it better tell me so I can improve it. If I can't wet your underwear then I didn't do my job. Not much here on the plot developments, but I was just in one of those moods. Productive Comments, Reviews and Suggestions and all greatly appreciated.** Anti-Yaoi comments or any expression of disgust on homosexuality is not welcomed.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable character in this story.

05/08/07 un-beta-ed so beware of grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

When Ishida heard Naruto say that his training started right away he did not expect it to be so literal. Soon after, Naruto pulls out an odd scroll. While he holds it, he performs a few odd hand gestures and with a puff of smoke a set of weighted bands appears. Naruto picks up the weight bands with no effort at all. Handing them over to Ishida, Naruto informs, "These are weighted body weights that will help build strength, speed and endurance. I want you to wear these at all times, that means while you sleep, shower, eat and training. We will start light at five kilograms each. Now put them on one around each limb and one on your waist."

Obediently, Ishida replies with a curt, "Hai Naruto-sensei." Taking the weights he straps them on with out hesitation. The added weight on his body weighed heavily on him. Moving his arms and limb a bit experimentally, he can already feel the strain on is muscles. Taking a step, Ishida finds him self loosing his balance and falling face first into the pavement. While straining to pick him self up upright again, he hear the ringing of amused laughter. Craning his head, he glares at new laughing sensei. Suddenly, the laughter ceases replace by a stern cold look in Naruto's eyes.

Addressing his flattened student on the floor, Naruto orders, "You have three seconds to get up and start running to your house to pick up anything you will need for your training. You have fifteen minuets, to get back here. If you do not make it back by the time set, there will be punishment." Taking out a few choice shuriken Naruto starts counting. "You have three seconds…one…" Hearing his sensei start counting, Ishida struggles to get up, not wanting to see how sharp those shuriken are Naruto is holding. "Two….," he hears Naruto call. Getting up on wobbling limbs, Ishida gives a hard push right as he hears Naruto begin to say three and dashes off. "Three…," Naruto finally says while watching Ishida dash off. Chuckling in amusement, Naruto twirls the shuriken in is fingers before putting them away and starts the fifteen minuet count down.

Within his mind, Kyuubi laughs. "You are one sadistic bastard. That was something that snake bitch would have done. Ah… she was quite the character, not to mention her skills in both the field in the bedroom." Ignoring the fox's comments, Naruto continues to plot how to further torture his unfortunate temporary student.

Minuets pass and as soon as it was only ten seconds till the fifteen minuets are up; a cloud of dust begins approaching. With only a second to spare, Ishida barely makes it to the meeting point before collapsing in exhaustion panting heavily on the ground with his overly large duffle bag in hand. Sweat soaked and breathing hard, Ishida is barely able to mumble out, "did….hah … I …hhah…make it?"

Naruto looks at the exhausted man unsympathetically. Flippantly Naruto comments, "Yes, but only barely. However, I only told you to bring what is essential for training. That would only mean one to two extra sets of clothes, your weaponry, perhaps some reference material for your type of combat style and maybe essential first aid materials. You look like, you have packed everything but the kitchen sink." Picking up the overly stuffed duffel bag and sorting though it, Naruto pull out a whole set of multi-colored threads, yarn and fabric. He looks down at the exhausted man with one brow arched in question. "Tell me why you would need periwinkle yarn and so many other sewing paraphernalia with you?" Without waiting for an explanation, Naruto takes all the unnecessary things that do not have much significance to training and tosses them out until his is satisfied with the bag's contents. Ishida being too tired to respond merely lies still on the ground watching is precious sewing kit be thrown away.

"Okay, now you are all ready to go. Get up and lead the way to the training area." Naruto strictly orders not caring for Ishida's seemingly tired state. "If you cannot survive this then you have no power to protect anybody. Now get up."

Focusing on Naruto's words, Ishida shakily picks himself up from the ground. Standing up right again and trying his hardest to not show any weakness, Ishida answers, "Hai sensei". He reaches out to take his baggage back from his sensei. Taking the bag into his hands, Ishida with much pain starts walking in the direction of their destination the bus stop and then up the mountains.

The bus ride was over all extremely unpleasant for Naruto. Though out the whole ride the acrid fumes of the vehicle suffocated Naruto's sensitive sense of smell. There are disadvantages to having such advanced senses. Half way thought the bus ride, Naruto recalls he had left with out leaving Kisuke or Yoruichi any notices. He tells himself to remember to send a toad summon with a note once they reach their destination.

After getting off the bus, much to Naruto's relief, the duo hiked a good six hours until they are far from any urbanized areas. Arriving at a bright clearing, Naruto notices the area is nicely secluded, lush with vegetation and very close to a decent flowing stream and a waterfall. Seeing that Ishida is very close to his physical limits now, he decides Ishida has had enough today. "This clearing will do well. Take rest the rest of the night off to recuperate. Tomorrow morning we shall resume. Be ready at dawn."

Relived to hear training is dismissed for the rest of the day, Ishida promptly collapse and falls straight to sleep without bothering to set up sufficient shelter for the night. Naruto looks down and the unconscious boy on the floor and shaking is head at the boy's carelessness. With a light sigh, Naruto sets up the small tent in Ishida's bag and rolls out the compact sleeping bag. He places the tired sleeping boy in the sleeping bag. Looking down at the youth, Naruto carefully removes the boy's glasses and brushes his disheveled bangs from his face. Whispering a quiet, "oyasumi," Naruto zips up the small tent leaving the boy to sleep.

Not forgetting to message Urahara shop, Naruto quickly forms seals and supplies the blood necessary for a toad summon. A small sleek toad appears in a billow of smoke. Writing a short note, Naruto attaches the note to the messenger toad and send him off. With his task finished, he looks about to find a nice comfortable tree to sleep in. Finding a nice pair of trees not ten feet from the sleeping teen, Naruto summons some vines growing on the three to extend and weave into a makeshift hammock with his powers of plant affinity. Climbing into the hammock, Naruto slips into his meditative state.

With the rise of the sun, Ishida groggily stirs in his tent, which he did not recall setting up the night before, until a barrage of sharp shuriken comes his way. Sensing the sudden call of danger, he rolls to his side to avoid the projectiles. Glaring up at his assailant, he sees Naruto stand at the opening of his tent. "What was that for?" Ishida states coldly.

Naruto smirks cruelly at the ruffled looking boy and monotonously explains, "I told you to be up by sun rise. It is sun rise now. I shall wake you in this fashion every morning if you cannot wake on your own on time." Satisfied with the hesitant nod he receives, he continues to state, "Good, now get ready for training. I expect to see you at the river in five minuets."

Arriving in exactly five minuets, Ishida during this time notice the weight he was still wearing have become a bit more tolerable. Naruto not hesitating starts his explanations of their planned training regimen. "You have asked me to train you in your abilities; however, I cannot do that. The type of energy you utilize in your attacks are much different from what I use. On top of that, I have no knowledge of your clan's abilities. You will have to master those on your own. I, however, can help you in increasing your physical abilities and your focus. That is what we will work on, as you can see from your experience yesterday. Your physical abilities are much lacking. We will start with running then we will work on meditation. I want to you to run in this stream against the flow without slipping on the slippery and uneven rock bedding. This will help with your endurance and also your balance. I will tell you when to stop and if you are going to slow, I will be forced to add motivation."

Seeing the sharp kunai twirling in Naruto's fingers, Ishida had no doubt in his mind his sensei will stay true to his threats. Not waiting for Naruto to start providing such motivation, Ishida begins running as he was told to.

The week passed as such, with Ishida going to bed every night sore, tired, bleeding and bruised. After five days of the intense conditioning, he found utilizing is Quincy power to be much easier; his power reserves larger, and is endurance much better. On the sixth day Ishida wakes to find his mysterious blond sensei to be no where in site. On the door flap of his tend he finds a short note.

_Ishida-_

_You have improved much during the last five days. I hope what little we have accomplished here shall aid you, if even the slightest bit, in your goals. I am sure we will meet again soon. So don't miss me too much. As a word of warning; form my observations of you, your powers have not yet reached maturity yet. If you are to over stress your body using your powers, there may be dire consequences. Be cautious and take care._

_-Naruto_

Ishida after reading the short note whispers a quiet, "Thank You", into the winds in hope his sensei will feel his gratitude. Spending some the rest of the morning trying to master his spirit arrows, Ishida packs his bags in the afternoon and makes his return to find Ichigo.

Strolling up to Urahara shop, Naruto even before reaching the door is greeted with a flying blur with sandaled feet colliding with his head. Smashing him head first into the adjacent wall, Naruto distinctively hears Jinta yelling at him. "Slacker!" Jinta screams, "Where the hell have you been the last week. You are recruited to work are you not?!"

Waving his hands in surrender and sheepishly smiling, Naruto attempts to pacify the raging red head. "Gomen, gomen, I got lost exploring town. Then I met some interesting people that showed me around, but then lost track of time."

Not buying the excuse the slightest bit, Jinta retorts, "You are telling me you got lost and then lost track of time for a whole week? Baka…!" Lifting his leg Jinta prepares to send another flying kick at Naruto's head, but was suddenly stopped by Kisuke.

"Alright Jinta, I think that is enough," Kisuke states humorously. Understanding the subtle dismissive command in Kisuke's statement, Jinta huffs and stomps way. Kisuke lowers a hand to help Naruto stand. Smiling playfully, he asks, "Welcome back Naruto-chan. Do you happen to have some free time starting tomorrow for a few weeks? I need a favor."

Brushing off some dust off his clothes, Naruto sends an irritated glare at Kisuke. "Don't call me Naruto-chan," he whines. Staring at Kisuke suspiciously, Naruto crosses his arms and questions, "What is this favor?"

"Well, remember our dear friend Ichigo. I am hoping you can perhaps accompany him and a few of his friend in their quest. You are in no obligation to do much, only to watch their backs in the case thing get too out of hand. Just as long as no one dies a gruesome death," Kisuke explains.

Naruto scrunches is brow in deep thought. The adventure quest thingy sound like it could be a lot of fun, but at the same time bring loads of trouble. Seeking his oniisama's advices, Naruto asks, "Oniisama, what do you think? Should I help out?"

Kyuubi since hearing Kisuke's favor was already weighing the pros and cons of accepting to help. Figuring it should not hurt too badly if they offered their aid and if things go get bad he can always leave this dimension. Deciding to go along with this quest, Kyuubi give Naruto an affirmative nod.

Turning a bright smile to Kisuke, Naruto happily exclaims, "Sure! When do we leave?"

"Tonight at midnight," Kisuke replies gladly. Turning his grateful expression to a perverted one, "Since you will be leaving and will be gone for a while; how about we finish our little game you started last time," Kisuke leers roguishly. Since the spunky blond had ran off after their interrogation session, Kisuke has been keeping the man in his thoughts. It was not everyday he meet someone so entertaining to mess with. Sure Yoruichi was spunky enough, but she was family practically and that would be wrong.

Cheeks puffing in annoyance and irritation, Naruto stomps away while muttering, "perverts… the world if full of grade A perverts…" While he walks away to find a nice tree to lounge to pass time until midnight, he can hear his oniisama's muffled voice speaking. "Hypocrite."

Midnight came swiftly and soon it was time for the little quest to begin. Making his way to Urahara shop, Naruto arrives to see two other people he did not recognize; a tall male with dark skin and the other stranger a female with a Tsunade complex. "Yo!" Naruto greets while waving in friendly gesture. Turning to the two teen he has not yet met, he introduces himself. "Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja extraordinaire. Nice to meet you."

The tall stoic boy nods stiffly in response. "Sado Yasutara, call me Chad." Naruto returns the acknowledgement with a nod of his own.

The female with a bright smile and some what vacant look bows politely in greeting. "Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you." She seems like the type of girl that always sees the positive side of thing and care way more than she should about others. As kind as she seems, it does not look like she had much in the brains or the common sense. He briefly wondered why anyone allowed her get involved in this risky mission. Sakura and Tsunade would kill him for even briefly thinking a female to be useless. Shaking his head, he clears of those thoughts from his mind. Smiling at the cheerfulness of her attitude, Naruto returns a small polite bow.

To everyone's surprise, Ishida approaches Naruto and addresses him respectfully. "Good evening Naruto-sensei. I am glad to see you again so soon." Most were shocked that Ishida knew of this mysterious person and briefly wondered what Naruto has taught the young Quincy.

Grinning that the boy cheekily and patting the taller male on the head, Naruto responds teasingly, "Yes my dear young grasshopper. I said we shall meet again soon did I not." Inwardly, he laughs at the look of embarrassment on the younger boy's face from being addressed so childishly by him. At this point, all thoughts of Naruto being able to teach anything serious and useful went out the window.

"Alright you people enough standing around and chit chatting. It is time to go." Yoruichi announces, catching everyone's attention. "Once the gate is open everyone must get to the other side as fast as you can or else you shall be stuck in there forever. Now get ready."

Together, Yoruichi and Kisuke summons a gate before them. Without hesitation, the odd group rushes forward into the gate. As soon as the door close path behind them quickly closes up creeping faster and closer toward the group and swallowing up anything in its path. The whole group seeing the fast approaching doom screams varying degrees of profanity while trying to run faster. Naruto was having the time of his life running along side the group. He could have easily made it to the other end in a flash, but what is the fun in that. Escaping barely from the gate; the group of young teenagers fall face first into the ground groaning at their close brush with death.

Following Yoruichi's guide they make their way into though Rukongai to the gate to enter Seireitei. Naruto measures the gate guardian's ability discreetly in the background. Deciding the gate guardian, who introduce him self as Jidanbo, to be of no real danger to anyone's well being; he decides to sit back and just enjoy the show.

Ichigo and easily by passed the gate watcher Jidanbo. Stepping though the gate, the group is greeted by a strange man with short silver hair and a permanent smile on his face. The presence of the seemingly friendly man did not settle well with Naruto. The smile and kind face can not fool Naruto of the man's malice. He had enough experience of deceptive facades from Kabuto to tell when someone was putting up an act. Assessing the level of this new opponent, Naruto judges the man to be quite strong. At the level Ichigo is at right now, there is no chance of him winning. The group is sure to get thrown on by this man. Discreetly, Naruto fades into the shadow and hide is presence completely. If the group is going to be thrown out; it would help is at least one of them can gather information until the other can find an alternative means to enter Seireitei.

Just as Naruto has predicted, Ichigo is losing to the over whelming power level of a Shinigami captain. Sending a careful took to Yoruichi to notify her of his intentions, he takes one last look at the loosing battle and sneaks off stealthily past all the guards into Seireitei. After getting past the guards, Naruto quickly performs a dozen kage bunshin and applied a henge into the forms of a typical shinigami. He orders them to scatter and to gather information on the lay out of the whole Seireitei and current information about the division captions and Kuchiki Rukia. He strolls through the streets until he found a casual dango shop and enters. Entering, he takes a seat next a couple of female shinigami chattering away. Looking over at the two females, he turns on his fox charm full blast making the two females blush. Flashing them a kind yet mysterious smile, he turns his attention back to his tea and dango.

Still under the spell of the Naruto charm, one of the female built up the courage to call his attention. "Umm… excuse me, are you new around here? I don't think I have ever met you before. I am Yamashida Hikari and this is my friend Takano Michiko we are from fourth division. What is your name?"

Smiling kindly, Naruto mentally scream an exuberant, "bingo," he replies to the two blushing females. "Hatake Arashi, I am from division thirteen. Yes, I am new. Just became official shinigami a few weeks ago."

The two females took in his words with sparkling eyes. "Really, now wonder your face is unfamiliar since your looks is not something to easily forget," Michiko comments while twirling the ends of her straight black hair in her fingers.

"Is that so, well I am glad to meet new people and especially if they are as friendly as you two are. I hope I don't sound silly for asking, but what is going on here. I just came back from a long term assignment straight out of the academy and everything seems so tense around here. What is going on?"

Hearing the question, the two girls become solemn. "Kuchiki Rukia was recently sentence to death for breaking some really grievous rules. It was so bad that the members of Central 46 Chambers had the execution moved forward and that has never happened before. She was such a nice girl too. And could you believe it, I heard it was her own brother that brought her in for sentencing. Now, just today, there was news of intruders trying to break into Reiseitei. It's been terrible, everyone is on high alert. You better be careful yourself."

"Don't worry about me, I will be careful. You ladies take care too, it would be a shame if such nice people got hurt in this complicated situation," Naruto placidly replies while he takes in all the information.

"So, you were sent on a long mission right after the academy? Wow, you must have been really good. How did you like your first assignment," Hikari asks, shifting away form previous depressing topic.

Naruto laughs jovially, "No, I am not good at all, I tend to be a bit clumsy and my techniques are not very good at all. The assignment was so boring. I was sent to a very small town on the country side I didn't have a single thing to do the whole time there. I think they were just trying to get me away so they did not have to deal with me."

The girls giggle at his comment. "Don't say that. I am sure if you can manage to graduate academy then you have to be at least proficient. Most first assignments are boring, but if you can prove yourself, they will start giving you better assignments."

Finishing up is dango and tea, Naruto stands and courteously bows. "Well ladies it was nice getting to know you, but I have to get going. Don't forget me." Giggling the two females waves goodbye to Naruto.

Making it out of the shop, and walking farther toward the center of Seireitei, he spots one of his clones approaching him. Discreetly, the clone hands him a rolled up sheet of paper. After the clone is a good distance away, Naruto turns into a more secluded ally and unrolls the paper his clone has handed him. Reading the paper, Naruto finds it to be a map of Seireitei with all the major building labeled with various notes concerning divisions and captains along with notes of about the higher administrative figures of Soul Society. Figuring that the Central 46 Chambers would be the best place to start looking for information, Naruto rolls up the map and stealthily makes his way there.

In a burst of speed, Naruto disappears from the isolated ally. Traveling in speed barely visible to the eye, Naruto makes it to the Central 46 Chambers without anyone noticing. Approaching the doors to the structure, Naruto can make out intricate sealing mark on the doors meant to keep everyone out. Strangely, Naruto notices, the seal on the door have already been broken; signifying that someone had forcibly broken into the structure already. According to the information gathered, no one is allowed into the Central 46 Chambers.

Slipping into the building and into the dim chamber, a heavy scent of blood and death bombarded his senses. Careful to not disturb any of the evidence lying around, Naruto carefully inspects the victims and scan for any clues to who the killer may be. After careful searching, Naruto disappointed finds nothing to who the killer may be. This is very troubling, seeking his oniisama's opinion he asks the ancient spirit fox, "What do you take of this oniisama?"

Kyuubi has been pondering the same thing since entering the chamber hums thoughtfully, "humm… there is definitely something bigger going on behind the guise of the execution of that girl. Who ever did this want the girl dead and as quickly as possible. This person must also be someone pretty high up in authority like a captain or something. As we don't know much about them, it will be difficult to decipher who is capable and has motive to do this. I would suggest you find out more about the captains of each division and share this with the cat woman.

Erasing the scene of his presence, Naruto slips out of the chamber and makes his way, according to his map, to the area that houses the different Court divisions. Deciding to start from the top and work his way down, Naruto moves toward the first division.

After observing the captains for a short while, Naruto has eliminated suspects down to only three people. The first division captain was an elderly man that held a lot of respect and is very wise. He seems much like the late Sandaime back in Konoha and did not seem like the type of character that would plot in hiding. The second division captain Soifon was strict and righteous. Not to mention her unhealthy obsession with Yoruichi, Naruto found after investigating her room, ruled her out of be a suspect. Division Four captain, being the healing specialist, Retsu Unohana a soft spoken and kind woman, much like Hinata, was definitely not a suspect. Captians Kuchiki Byakuya, Komamura Saijin, Tosen Kaname and Hitsugaya Toshiro of divisions six, seven, nine and ten all seem too strict and up tight to be plotting a murder scheme. Naruto counted out Shunsui Kyoraku in being a suspect. No real villain can be as close has he is with his lieutenant; that man cares. Zaraki Kenpachi although rough and violent is to blunt and straight forward to be the scheming type. Ukitake Jushiro is an odd one; he was one of the few that genuinely be against Rukia's execution. That leaves the third division captain Ichimaru Gin, which Naruto felt he disliked since he first saw him. Aizen Sosuke, who by appearance seem to be kind and caring, but his eyes cannot lie. They showed no real concern when speaking of that Rukia girl. Finally, Kurotsuchi Mayuri of division twelve also made it on to his list of suspects. That strange man was mad and his ambition in his research along with how he treats other as nothing but test subjects makes him suspicious character.

Storing away all this information, Naruto makes his way away from the central area of Seireitei. Finding a secluded area, Naruto finds himself a nice tree to spend the night hoping that the rest of the group will make it here soon. Come early morning, his rest is suddenly disturbed by an up roar in Seireitei. Looking up he sees a glowing ball of energy pushing and penetrating thought he barrier. Grinning, Naruto says to himself, "finally, about time they got here," and leaps off the tree to seek the group out. He had urgently needed to speak to Yoruichi about what he had discovered.

* * *

A.N. I hope this chapter is not too boring. Once again I would like to thank all of those who cared to comment and supply both motivation and constructive suggestions. Bleach dimension will definitely be over soon and I am excited to move on to a new exciting work for Naruto to explore. Comments and suggestion are all welcome, except if you have something mean or discriminatory to say. Comments on how sickening yaoi/slash is will be ignored.

A.N. II: I know some of you noticed Tosen is not listed as one of the suspects. Of course we all know that he is involved in the conspiracy, but Naruto does not. All of those he listed are just speculations. He may be all powerful, but he is not infallible.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters featured

May, 12 2007

**Warning: Big Fat Hetero Lemon** and Un-beta-ed

* * *

Leaping off his comfy tree, Naruto dashes towards the area the big ball of glowing light is expecting to land. However, before he can reach his destination a sudden shift in the ball's energy causes the ball to shatter. Streams of light scatters which he assumes to be the group being split up in the explosion all direction. Changing directions after locating Yoruichi's very distinct aura signature, he dashes to her location. With such a flashy entrance, there have bound to cause some unwanted attention. Worried for the well being of his new friends, Naruto picks up the pace of his dash.

Arriving at the scene, he finds two large craters. One held the unconscious body of a severely injured Chad; who had seemed to have landed on his head in a bad position. The other crater held the unconscious body of a black cat. Luckily, there seems to be no real damage on Yoruichi. Sweeping up both unconscious forms, he carries them off to safety before any authorities come to investigate. If anyone were to pass by at the moment, they would see quite the odd site. A petite blond man carrying a very tall and male draped over his shoulder and a black cat on the other arm.

After getting out of the open street, Naruto makes his way though secluded alley ways and into a dark abandoned warehouse. Laying both unconscious bodies down, Naruto checks both for normal vital signs before tending to Chad's more severe injuries. Examining Chad's head, neck and then back; Naruto lets a sigh of relief having not found any damage to the spine. There would have been big trouble if the spine was damaged. Even with his knowledge and experience, healing damage spinal cords is tricky and very dangerous. The most dangerous injury he has found so far is a mild fracture on the back cranium and there is no blood clotting in the brain luckily.

During his examination, Yoruichi began to stir from unconsciousness. Groggily getting up, she waits briefly until the stars circling her head have clear to stand. Looking around her surrounding, she sees Naruto on the side tending to Chad. Getting up, she stalks over to her other to companions. Looking at the unconscious form of Chad she asks, "How are the injuries?"

"They are not as bad as I had initially thought they would be. No spinal damage. Just a mild skull fracture and superficial wounds," Naruto replies while still examining the unconscious boy. Not caring about his audience, Naruto forms the necessary hand seals for necessary healing jutsu. The familiar green glow of healing chakra encompass his palm as he work his way over the injuries healing them.

Yoruichi watches captivated by the impressive healing, watching the torn flesh mend together flawlessly. Mesmerized by the strange technique, she did not even notice when Naruto had finished and calling her attention. Her attention did not return to reality until she feels finger poking her forehead. By reflex, she snaps her head up and bites down hard on the offending finger not letting go of it even when she is being flung around by a screaming Naruto.

"Ah…! You bit me! Let go…let go," Naruto screams flinging his arm around along with Yoruichi attached to his finger by her jaws.

Coming to her senses, Yoruichi let go of the offending finger in her mouth and gracefully lands on the ground. Glaring at Naruto for poking, she smirks triumphantly at the pained pathetic look on Naruto face while he nurses his injured finger. "That teaches you to not poke my forehead," Yoruichi chides.

After stopping the bleeding on his finger, Naruto straightens up with air of seriousness. "Chad's injures are all fixed now, but he will still probably be out for at least a whole day if not two. Aside from that I have some serious matters to discuss with you."

Changing back into her human form, Yoruichi takes a seat crossed legged next to Naruto. "So, what did you find?"

"This whole execution fiasco is more than it seems. All forty six of the Central 46 Chambers have been murdered," Naruto gravely states.

Eyes widening a fraction in shock, Yoruichi remain in silent shock for a short moment. Slowly processing the new revelation, her expression darkens in contemplation. "This is serious news. Have you found any clues to who the culprit may be," she inquires.

Shaking his head negatively, Naruto explains, "I have look at the scene of the crime, but found nothing. Who ever did this is really careful and left nothing. However, the only ones powerful enough to pull such a feat must me very powerful. And the only ones capable of such feat would have to be at least captain level. I went to go investigate and have narrowed it down to three possible suspects. Ichimaru Gin, Aizen Sosuke and Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

Kneading the bridge of her nose to relieve her on coming headache, Yoruichi speaks in a troubled tone, "this is serious. If it is as you suspect, then there may be a much bigger conspiracy behind everything. But what? Why would the death of Kuchiki Rukia be so important?" Letting out a string of curses, she growls in frustration, "damn it, I really hate this serious thinking. I'd rather be out of here eating the all you can eat Yakiniku Kisuke still owes me along with some damn nice sake."

Grinning at Yoruichi's frustration, Naruto takes sympathy on her and summons some of his personal stash he had brought with him from home. Taking the large four liter jug, Naruto waves the container of the much desired liquid in front of Yoruichi's face.

In the middle of her rant, a pungent aroma reaches her nose. Nose twitching in response to the rich aroma of expensive sake, she snaps her attention to the jug dancing before her eye. Leaping to grab the beautiful jug; she clings to the jug of alcohol like it was the most precious thing in the world. Turning shining grateful eyes towards, Naruto she tackles him and lands a big wet kiss on his lips before retreating to fawn over the treasure in her arms.

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Naruto remarks, "I don't have any thing to drink it with, but go ahead and take it straight from the bottle. Just save some for me!"

Swinging her head back, she takes a gulp of the precious liquid. Savoring the taste of and burn of the alcohol on her taste buds, she lets out a erotic moan of satisfaction. Swallowing the contents in her mouth, she sighs in contentment. "Chahaa… that is damn good sake. Where did you get this? It is the best I've had."

Taking the jug into his hand, Naruto takes a drink for himself. "Brought it with me from my world. We might as well enjoy this, since we won't be going anywhere until Chad here wakes up," Naruto replies while taking another drink before passing it to Yoruichi. Looking over to Yoruichi's still naked form, Naruto curiously inquires. "You do know that you are still completely nude right?"

"I am used to it in my feline form. I don't feel comfortable in much clothes anymore," Yoruichi explains while taking another swing of sake, "why is it bothering you?"

Naruto shrugs his shoulders, "Nope, not at all. I went though a nudist phase a while back myself. It quite comfortable without clothes, but I hated have to doge geysers of blood every time I go into town."

Eyeing the blond man next to her red faced from the alcohol, she inquires with a light slur in her voice, "how old are ya anyway…?"

Picking up the half emptied jug and taking a drink, he replies with a hiccup, "umm…over hick over three centuries. I should be reaching my maturity soon."

Arching her brow, Yoruichi wonders, "really now…do everyone in your world live that long?"

"Nope," Naruto giggles and slurs, "I am just special."

Looking Naruto over from head to toe, she takes a drink half hazed from the affects of the strong alcohol. "Well then Mr. Special who shall be coming of age soon, how say we celebrate your coming of age a bit early," Yoruichi purrs.

"Are you coming onto me?" Naruto asks with one brow raised.

"So what if I am? You are drunk, I am drunk and naked. What else is there to do but screw around?" She asks in return, already making her way toward Naruto, crawling seductively.

With the grace of feline that she usually takes the form of, she pounces on top of Naruto. Straddling his waist, she leans forward to press a rough kiss upon his lips. In shock, Naruto lay still unmoving and unresponsive. Moving her lips clumsily from the alcohol induced haze, the kiss became messy yet at the same time oddly passionate. Easing into the feel of physical contact, Naruto slowly gives into Yoruichi's persuasive actions. Feeling Naruto's compliance finally, Yoruichi spares no time in ridding Naruto of his clothes. Satisfied with her skill in banishing the man's clothes, she leers at him with raging hunger in her eyes.

"Although the female body appeals to me more, you are not a bad substitute," Yoruichi purrs. Running her eye along the naked form beneath her, she traces her gaze over smooth tan skin, hard tone muscle, and thin and lithe figure. Leaning forward, places an open mouth kiss on to Naruto's parted lips. Slipping her tongue into is hot wet cavern, she caresses her tongue along his, enjoying the delicious taste and friction of tingling taste buds. Slowly, she trails her kisses away from his now swollen lips and down along his smooth neck. Unconsciously, Naruto's eye lids slide shut in euphoria. Smirking wickedly against his skin, Yoruichi takes the opportunity to grind her naked sex against his unclothes groin. The warm pressure against his growing erection draws a deep moan his chest resonating though out is whole body like an animalistic growl.

* * *

Link to Censored scene in Profile Homepage to link to LiveJounal account or follow link to Media Miner

* * *

A few hours latter, they both stir. Waking they looked at each other blankly for moment before it dawn upon them what had occurred between them. Feeling no real remorse or attachment to each other than friendship, they both simultaneously shrug their shoulder flippantly and got up from their position. Naruto gathers his clothes and puts them back on while Yoruichi has reverted back to her feline form and commences to giver herself a tongue bath.

Waiting for Yoruichi to finish her bath, Naruto moves towards the still unconscious Chad to check on his condition. Having finished her bath, Yoruichi stride toward the two males and asks, "Is he waking soon?"

"Yeah, he should wake any moment now. So, what is our next move?" Naruto asks, thinking again on the complicated mystery in their hands.

"I am going to have to stay with Chad and find Ichigo. At hi s current level, he will more than likely die before he can reach Rukia. Can you keep an eye the three captains you suspect? Make sure to pay extra attention to Aizen, he is a slippery one," Yoruichi suggests.

Nodding in agreement Naruto answers, "I can do that, but if something comes up I will take action."

"Do what you must, but keep your self out of safe. It is dangerous enough that you are here. If they catch you, then you may end up with a line of unpleasant experiments waiting for you," Yoruichi warns. Naruto nods in understanding and in a puff of smoke disappears form the warehouse to spy on the three suspicious captains.

Arriving at is destination in no time at all Naruto creeps into Aizen chamber stealthy and begin searching the room for anything suspicious. Sifting though the room; Naruto seems to not be able to find anything suspicious except for a pair of eye glasses that do not seem to work. A sudden sound of foot steps alerts him of someone coming. Wanting to listen into the conversation, Naruto finds a shadowed corner in the high ceiling of the room and hides with a mild genjutsu to keep in unoticable. The sound of foot steps stop in front of the door and the door is slid open. In walked Aizen and his lieutenant Hinamori Momo. The conversation was nothing too informative. Most the information revealed, Naruto has already known.

The conversation did not last long and soon Hinamori stood to leave. She is definitely a kind and sincere girl, politely remaining her captain to take care of his heath and sleep more before leaving. As soon as her foot steps fade indicating she is far enough away, Aizen turns in narrowed eyes to Naruto's general hiding spot. "Who is there? Stop hiding," he commands; his voice cold as ice and eyes piercing with malicious intent.

Up in the ceiling, Naruto curses inwardly, "oh fuck." Within his mind, Kyuubi cannot help but agree. "Oh fuck is right. Let's just hope this does not go too badly."

* * *

A.N. There you have it, my first heterosexual lemon. I hope it was good. Next chapter will be the climax and ending of Bleach world. I know it may seem a bit rushed but we must all move on now to newer things. As next chapter will have to cover quite a bit of ground, it may take longer than the 5 to 6 day update that I have been able to do. Just hang in there and mean while drop me a line or two in the reviews. I want to know how you feel about this so far. Any comments and suggestion are highly appreciated. 


	8. Chapter 8

Date: 4/06/08

Warning: a bit of M/M teasing and Aizen being evil

Disclaimer: characters belong to their respective creators and not me

Sorry for the very very late.. (one year late) chapter. I got lost on the road of life.

* * *

Slipping on a mask of blank indifference, Naruto leaps off from his hiding place gracefully landing in middle of the room with feline grace. Squaring his shoulders, he stares straight back at Aizen with unyielding gaze completely unaware of Aizen's less than innocent thoughts of him.

Seeing the young petite man come out of hiding, Aizen rakes his eyes over every visible detail of his little stalker. The blond man looked young, no more than his early twenties by his looks, but of course looks can be really deceiving. Toushiro would probably be old enough be this man's grandfather three times over. Taking in the image of bright blue eyes and long blond hair, Aizen inwardly chuckles thinking, 'he looks like a girl'. For a moment, he debated wither to take this delectable specimen with him to Hueco Mundo as entertainment. Even though his stalker is dressed in shinigami garbs, he is quite confident this man is not a member of soul society and therefore must be with the group of intruders that came to 'rescue' Kuchiki girl.

"You are one of the outsiders that came along with Kurosaki aren't you? You must be quite good to have snuck in un-detected until now. But your mistake is trying to hide from me behind an illusion. I am a master of illusions after all. You would have been better off standing before me naked. Perhaps you would have been less noticeable that way, though I suppose for one that looks as delicious as you would be hard to ignore."

Looking to see how the creature before him would react, Aizen's lips twitch in amusement at the unresponsiveness of his target of interest. In painfully slow motions, he slips off his thick glasses and coolly comb his fingers though is brown locks. Suddenly his whole demeanor changes from benign and somewhat dull to a strikingly charismatic and imposing presence. "Saa…is that how you want to play then. I was just about to offer you to join me, but it seems like that won't work with you."

After watching Aizen's transformation, Naruto can not help but wonder, 'how did he do that? I want to transform in to "super suave look at me I am god" with a sweep of a hand. He didn't even need a phone booth! Nee… oniisama, do you have a jutsu to do that?'

"I am always cool and suave you munchkin. I don't need any sort of funny gestures to make me cool. Aside from that, you should pay more attention to that sneaky monkey. If you haven't noticed, he is hitting on you and not to mention pulling that I-am-almighty-so-you-must-join-me act. I don't understand you megalomaniac monkeys, not a creative bone in their body."

While Kyuubi continues his rant on how uncreative humans are in his mind, Aizen carries on with his own monologue of how Naruto should join him. Resisting the urge to ram his head into the nearest hard solid object to end is misery; Naruto grits his teeth in irritation.

"…so what can I offer you to join me by my side?"

"How about I just kick your ass now and get rid of this whole dilemma," Naruto suggests between gritted teeth.

"Oh, a battle to settle your decision. I like that idea, shall we relocate to a more appropriate location? I would hate for my quarters to be destroyed," Aizen says with confidence.

Briefly, Naruto wonders if all world domination seeking psychos all live in their own bubble of delusions and if the solutions to all his problems could be a huge needle to burst their inflated egos and their bubble of delusions. Trailing behind Aizen he realizes they are heading to the open court yard, stopping in the center of the open grounds.

Grumbling the whole walk to there designated battle ground, the blond glares daggers into the back of the enigmatic captain's head. As soon as he steps through the threshold into the court yard, the scenery swirls and shifts into a hazy vision of drifting pink cherry blossoms with the brunette no longer visible and completely undetectable. Irritate, a twitch forms upon Naruto's brow in boiling anger from the captain's sly tricks. "Genjutsu, I hate genjutsu," he growls beneath his breath scanning the area for any signs of his opponent's presence.

"Your illusions will not work on me for long. I will break your hold on my perceptions and defeat you." Closing his eyes, Naruto concentrates to redirect his chakra flow to cleanse his system of foreign energy flow. With a burst of energy, "Kai," his vision clears to see the open stone court yard and the feel of arms wrapping around his body.

Warm arms with callused fingers indicative of hours of practice with a sword wraps around his body. A dangerous hand glides sensually up his torso gripping Naruto's tan smooth neck firmly, keeping him immobilized. From behind, a puff of breath teases the edge of his right ear caressing his cheek with Aizen pressing up against the ninja's body.

"Is this it? Is this all the power you have to show?" He whispers huskily, his voice think with alluring charm.

"No, if you release me right now I can show you exactly how much power I possess by ending your life with my bare hands." Naruto hisses between clenched teeth. He attempts to loosen his captor's grip by wiggling free, but his disadvantageous position leaves his actions futile. The grip upon the blond man tightens as he hears a low groan from his captor, sending slight vibration though his body.

"It would do you good to stop your movements or you might make me take you sooner than I have planned." Aizen purrs into Naruto's ear giving him a lick along the shell of his ear and a thrusting his pelvis against the back side of the blond to prove his point.

A very noticeable bulge presses up against Naruto, fitting against the crevice of his cheeks. Heat rises up to his face in mortification and embarrassment. Traitorously blood also rushes straight down to the organ between his legs in excitement, leaving the rest of his body in complete shock unable to move

* * *

Some help would be appreciated.

Aizen and Naruto smut? Yes? No?

When should Naruto move on and leave Bleach-verse?


End file.
